Secrets of the Heart
by Harem Master123
Summary: What happens after Naruto gets attacked by the Akatsuki and Tsunade tells him he has to marry lots of girls. Find out. Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1: The Big News

Secrets of the Heart

Chapter 1

Naruto was out eating some ramen at Ichiraku's when he saw someone strange walking past them. He decided to see who it was when all of a sudden he was attacked by him revealing himself as a Akatsuki, more specifically Madara Uchiha their leader.

" What do you want!" Naruto said while panting extremely hard from being attacked.

" I came to kidnap you and take the Kyuubi" Madara said in a smug voice.

" Oh yeah bring it," said the Kyuubi container.

Madara ran at Naruto and threw a punch at him, but all of a sudden Naruto caught Madara's hand and threw him, but he easily caught himself and then ran back at Naruto and hit him in the gut, but he just disappeared revealing himself to be a clone. Madara looked around when he saw a kunai flying down at him so he dodged it, jumped into the air, and used Fireball Jutsu at the tree. Naruto saw an opening so he ran at Madara with a Rasengan in hand and was about to hit him when all of a sudden...

" You think you can hit me?" asked Madara.

" Yes!" yelled Naruto, but was cut off when Madara grabbed his arm and twisted it until he heard a popping noise," Owwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!" yelled the poor shinobi in pain. then Madara punched Naruto in the back and hit him with multiple fireball jutsus which started burning Naruto and then he uppercutted him knocking Naruto to the ground with so much force he almost left a dent in the ground.

" Now it's time to finish this!" yelled the Uchiha running at him when all of a sudden...

" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO NARUTO!" yelled an angry, but familar voice.

" Great a sannin," said Madara," we'll finish this next time."

Madara quickly fled the scene when Tsunade showed up after hearing the ruckus in the middle of the village.

" Naruto are you okay?" asked Tsunade.

" Is that you Tsunade?" asked the hurt kid.

" Yes, but are you?" she asked.

" Im fi-," the kid was about to answer when he fell unconscious.

" NARUTO!" yelled Tsunade before she took him to the hospital.

_At Konoha Hospital_

" Hurry get all medic ninjas!" yelled Tsunade.

" What happened to Naruto?" asked a pinked haired kunoichi with worry in her voice.

" He was attacked by the Akatsuki leader, Madara Uchiha," said Tsunade.

" Will he live through it?" quivered Sakura as tears started to cascade down her cheeks.

" Yes, but he was lucky," Tsuande said with relief in her voice.

_In Naruto's Mindscape_

" Hey idiot fox," said Naruto

**" Hi, what do you want kid?"** asked the Kyuubi wondering what the brat was doing here.

" No real reason is because I'm just bored," said Naruto who was now looking at a frustrated fox.

**" Leave then!"** yelled the Kyuubi.

" Fine then," said the fox kid.

_Outside of his Mindscape_

" Where am I?" asked Naruto.

" Naruto!" yelled Sakura who quickly jumped on him and started hugging him with all her might. Naruto was barely able to breath and eventually passed out.

" Sakura let go you just made Naruto pass out," said Tsunade in an annoyed voice.

" Oh sorry, Naruto," Sakura said while letting go of Naruto and blushing.

" What happened?" asked Naruto still sleepy.

" I accidently gave you a death hug and made pass out again," Sakura explained still slightly embarrased for hugging him so hard.

" Oh okay," Naruto said while he was about to go back to sleep, but Tsunade punched him so he wouldn't.

" Ow why'd you do that?" asked Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

" I need you to come to my office in an hour," said Tsunade.

" Okay," Naruto said still rubbing the back of his head.

_Hokage's Office_

" Glad you finally showed up," said Tsunade.

" Well I would've of, but that punch you gave me made me have to stay there longer," Naruto said still rubbing his head.

" Okay now what I wanted to tell you is that you need to be get married to several different girls," said Tsunade.

" WHAT!!!!" yelled Naruto," WHY!!!!!"

" Well you need someone to help you fight the Akatsuki if they attack you again," said Tsunade.

" Why can't I have a teammate help?" Naruto asked still in shock.

" Because you need someone to help you all the time," said Tsunade.

" But I'm to young to get married," Naruto said looking happier than before.

" 15 is the normal age for someone to get married now," Tsunade said looking forceful.

" But...but," Naruto started muttering.

" Oh also if you want you can marry civilians," said Tsunade.

" Well I say it's time for you to go and get dates," Tsunade said.

" But...but...but," Naruto still muttering while ninjas pulled him out of her office.

_In Konoha_

Naruto was walking down the street still thinking of what Tsunade said. " Marry someone yeah right like I could marry someone at my age," he said still shocked and sad. Naruto walked towards Ichiraku when all of a sudden he saw Gaara and Temari.

" Hey guys what are doing here?" Naruto asked while running towards them.

" We came for official business, but we don't have a place to say," said Gaara.

" You can stay at my house if you want, but its not that flashy or impressive," he said.

" Who cares lets stay. I want to eat and go to bed," said Temari.

" Okay you can stay, but lets go out and eat if you want I'll pay," said Naruto.

" Okay, but anything than Ichiraku Ramen Stand. I don't want to eat ramen all the time," said Temari.

" What ramen is the best food ever!" yelled Naruto

" Just take us somewhere now!" Temari yelled get angrier by the second.

" FINE!" Naruto yelled.

_At a restaurant somewhere in Konoha_

" That was good," said everyone.

" Now lets go back to my place," said Naruto.

" Okay," said Temari and Gaara.

" Hey Gaara," Naruto said while thinking about something.

" What?" Gaara asked without any emotion in his voice.

" Do you sleep?" Naruto asked.

" Yeah. Ever since the Shukaku was taken out of me I can sleep now and I love it," he said.

" Okay."

_In Front of Naruto's Apartments_

" We're here now like I told you not a great house so make yourself at home," he said.

" Okay," they both said.

" Wow you were right not a great house," Temari said.

" Yeah, but the bed is soft. You can sleep there Temari," he said.

" Thanks Naruto!" she said while she jumped on him and hugged him.

" Uh...Temari...," said Naruto who is suffocating.

" Yes," said Temari.

" Can you let go now... I can't breathe," Naruto said about to pass out.

" Oh sorry," said Temari who let go and started blushing.

" Gaara you can take the couch," said Naruto.

" Okay," he said while he walked over to the couch and laid down.

Naruto then went to the bathroom, got in his pajamas, went out, grabbed a pillow and extra blanket, and walked to the door.

" Where are you going?" asked Temari.

" Roof," he said.

" Why?" she asked.

" Im sleeping up there. Good night," he said.

" Wa-," but she was cut off when he closed the door.

A/N How did you like it.

Naruto/Harem


	2. Chapter 2: Temari's Feelings

Chapter 2

Naruto was up on the roof thinking about all that had happened today and then eventually fell asleep, but woke up at 4:00 am thanks to Lee and Gai running around the village screaming, " YOUTH!" Naruto got up and snuck back into his house to get some fresh clothes and then left, but Temari heard him come in and decided to see what he was doing so she followed him.

_In the Park_

Naruto walked to the park quietly so no one in the village would wake up. Temari was still following him trying to figure out what he was doing when she saw him lay down on the ground so she went and hid behind a bush. Naruto thought he heard something, but shrugged it off and then started talking to himself. Temari started listening to what he saying and what she heard shocked her.

" I can't believe I have to marry multiple girls," he said.

_" He has to marry multiple girls, I wonder why," _Temari thought.

" I can understand why she wants me too do this," he said," I mean if I had a few more ninjas there I could have taken him out and not almost end up dying."

_" What he almost died today. Now I can see why he has to marry multiple girls and not just 1,"_ she thought.

" Geez I don't know who to marry. Maybe I can think of a few of my friends I could marry; lets see there is Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari..._ " What, me?" _she thought... " Koyuki, Shion, and Ayame."

_" I can't believe it, he's thinking of marrying me. Should I be happy or angry he didn't tell me this earlier. I mean I might've gone out with him,"_ she said.

Naruto started going back to his house, but Temari was so wrapped up with her thoughts she didn't even notice him leaving.

_At Naruto's House_

" Hey Gaara why you awake so early?" asked Naruto.

" I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep," Gaara said.

" Me too," he said," hey where's Temari?"

" I don't know. I woke up and she was gone," Gaara said.

" Okay, well I'll be in the bath," Naruto said.

" Okay," he said.

Naruto went in the bath while Gaara was sitting on the couch trying to get back to sleep when Temari walked in and went straight to bath.

" Hey Temari, Naruto's in th-," but Temari already walked into the bathroom and the next thing Gaara heard was a scream and Naruto flying through the wall.

" Temari, why did you send Naruto flying through the wall?" asked Gaara quite annoyed that there is so much noise in the morning.

" He was in the bathroom like he was waiting for me. He was even in his boxers!" shouted Temari who was blushing furiously.

" Yes, because he was dressing since he came out of the bathtub," said Gaara.

" Oh crap, I need to apologize," said Temari.

Right then Naruto came back through the front door and was watching out for Temari.

" Hey Naruto," said Temari.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Don't hurt me!" screamed Naruto.

" Don't worry I won't, I'm trying to say I'm sorry," Temari said still blushing because he's still in his boxers.

" Oh okay. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go put my clothes on," he said.

" Okay bye," Temari said.

" You like him don't you?" asked Gaara.

" What no I don't!" she yelled in anger.

" Okay," said Gaara.

_" Or do I really. I have been feeling this thumping feeling in my heart everytime I see him,"_ she thought with a blush on her face.

" Hey Temari!" Naruto yelled from his bedroom.

" What!" she yelled back.

" Do you want to go somewhere later!" he yelled again.

" A date," she said with a blush forming again.

" NoNoNoNo! Not a date just friends going out and having fun," he said.

" Oh okay as long as we don't go to Ichiraku Ramen," she said.

" Okay I wasn't planning on going there anyway," he said.

" Oh okay. How about tommorow?" she asked.

" Okay," he said.

_Hokage Tower_

" Hey baa-chan,"said Naruto who quickly dodged a punch.

" What Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

" I wanted to know if you could show me how to act on a date?" he asked.

" Okay," she said," let's go now, besides if we leave now I won't have do paperwork."

" Okay," he said.

_At a Shop_

" Why am I trying on clothes?" asked Naruto.

" Because you can't always wear that orange jumpsuit so you need new clothes," she said.

" Fine, I'm done. Can we go now?" he asked.

" Yeah, lets go pay for this and we can go," she said.

Naruto and Tsunade went to a restaurant, a theater, and the park. What's worst his wallet was completely emptied making Naruto start crying.

" Thanks Tsunade-**chan**," said Naruto.

Tsunade blushed at the suffix. " Why add the suffix?"

" This is a date so I need to call you something kinda romantic," he said.

" Thanks," she said," oh yeah you need to work on your kissing since you haven't done it before."

" Okay, how am I suppose to practice and I have kissed someone before," he said.

" Practice on me. Kiss me right now," she said.

" Okay," he said and then he leaned in and kissed her while holding her waist. Tsunade was impressed on how great a kisser he was and then she unconsciously grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss, but they eventually stopped to get some air.

" Wow Naruto you're a great kisser," she said.

" You too, Tsunade-chan," said Naruto.

" Well I'll see you later Naruto," said Tsunade.

" See ya later," Naruto said.

_At Naruto's House_

" Hey guys," he said.

" Hey Naruto," said Temari.

" Well what do you want for supper I'll cook and before you say anything I won't be cooking ramen," he said.

" Thank gosh," she said.

_After Supper_

" That was great, Naruto," said Temari.

" Yes it was Naruto," Gaara said.

" Thanks I got some cooking lessons from the old man when he was still alive," he said," I'm going to go to sleep."

Suddenly the door opened and ANBU Black Ops came in and told him to go with them. Naruto left and then ended up back at the Hokage Tower. When he walked and saw Tsunade, he started blushing remembering what happened earlier.

" What do you want baa-chan," he said while dodging another punch, again.

" I told you stop calling me that. Any way because you are going to be marrying several women you will need a big house so we are moving you into a new place we found," she said.

" What, what is it?" he asked.

" We found your clan's houses for you and your wives to move into," she said.

" So I get to live there?" he asked.

" Yes, you move there tommorow," she said.

" Okay, well I'm going to go home now and tell Gaara and Temari about this, goodbye," he said and left.

A/N Thrid Chapter is going to be Naruto's and Temari's date and the Fourth is when they get married

Girls:Temari

Ino

Anko

Kurenai

Tsunade

Sakura

Hinata

Yugito

Tenten

Shizune

Koyuki

Shion

Fem Haku

Fem Kyuubi

Fem Nibi

Ayame

Haruna

They are going to be married in that order which means he's going to have 17 wives (poor Naruto).


	3. Chapter 3: The Date with Temari

I changed my mind. I'm going to add more girls than I said thanks to the Challenger showing me more girls from Naruto so he's going to have more wives

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

" Hey guys," Naruto said when he walked back in.

" Hey," said Temari and Gaara.

" Pack your things. We are leaving tommorow," HE SAID.

" Where are we going?" she asked.

" It's a surprise," he said," well see ya."

" Where are you going?" she asked.

" To the roof," he said.

" No you don't, you're staying in here tonight," she said.

" No thanks, sleeping on the roof is more comfortable than sleeping on the floor," he said.

" I know, that is why you are sleeping in the bed with me," she said while blushing faintly.

" What! No way! You're sleeping in the bed!" he yelled.

" Who cares, you are sleeping on the bed, but if you do anything perverted you are going to pay for it," she said with a demon like smirk on her face.

" Okay," Naruto said while crying anime tears.

Naruto put on his pajamas and got in the bed on one side trying to go to sleep quickly when he heard Temari get in the bed, but he ignored it and kept trying to go to sleep when he suddenly felt Temari hug him.

" What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

" I wanted to hug something and you are so soft," she said.

" Can you please let go?" he asked.

" No!" she yelled.

" Fine just don't disturb while I try to go to sleep," he said.

" Okay," she said.

Naruto kept trying to go to sleep, but was never able to because Temari kept pulling him closer in her sleep so he stayed up most of the night until he eventually passed out. When he woke up everyone was still asleep and Temari was still hugging him so he tried to get out, but she wouldn't so he layed there for about another hour until he decided to do substitute jutsu and replaced himself with a smaller Naruto doll which Temari hugged even tighter than the real Naruto.

" Geez, I'm glad the new place will have several different bedrooms so I can sleep by myself again," he said to himself while he walked out onto the balcony.

" I can't see the sunrise on this balcony. I guess I'll just have to go the secret balcony," he said to himself.

Naruto walked down to the basement and went to the wall and pulled down the scroll that's disguising itself as the wall and then he went to a special scroll that looked exactly like the wall and went past it to a secret balcony that showed the sunrise perfectly.

" Man today is the date with Temari. I hope that everything I learnt from baa-chan was enough for this date.

_Back at Naruto's Apartment_

" Huh where's Naruto?" Temari asked while still hugging the Naruto doll.

" Huh what's this. A Naruto doll?" she said while realizing she's still hugging it and started blushing.

" Well I guess I should start packing my things and I should also wake Gaara up," she said.

" No need I'm already awake," he said.

" Oh okay then pack your stuff," she said.

" I already did after Naruto left and you were still hugging the Naruto doll in your sleep," he said.

Temari started blushing after hearing that. " Oh shut up and do you know where Naruto is?" she asked, but almost on que he walked in and asked," Are you all done packing yet?"

" Almost, just wait a second," she said.

" Okay," he said.

About an hour later Temari came out with all her stuff and in her clothes.

" Ready," she said.

" It took you an hour to pack your things and put on clothes?" he asked.

" Yes it did. Now take us to this place," she said.

" Fine," he said.

_The gates of the Namikaze clan's houses_

" Here it is," he said.

" Wow!" Temari yelled," it's so big!"

" Yeah now take your stuff to which ever house you're living in," he said while he walked over to the biggest one where obviously Minato( AKA The 4th Hokage) lived in and unpacked all his stuff in when all of a sudden Temari came in there with her stuff.

" What do you want Temari?" he asked.

" I'm living in this house. Why are you here?" she asked.

" I'm living here. This is my dad's house!" he yelled at her.

" Fine, but I'm still living in this house," she said.

" Fine there are two beds in here so I guess you can live here," he said.

" Yay! Thanks Naruto**-kun**!" she yelled while jumping on him and hugging him.

" Why are you hugging me and why did you add the kun suffix to my name?" he asked.

" Oh sorry," she said while blushing furiously.

" Okay, anyway get ready," he said.

" Why?" she asked.

" We have a date today don't we?" he said.

" Oh yeah," she said," I'll be ready in a sec."

" It better not take an hour like last time," he said while grabbing clothes and leaving the room.

" Okay," she said

Naruto got dressed in some of the new clothes he got while he was with Tsunade and then waited for Temari to get done.

_" I need to tell Temari about the mission Tsunade forced on me or I might be able to keep this relationship with Temari,"_ he thought.

Then all of a sudden Temari came out in a stunning new dress which made Naruto do a full face blush which Temari saw and also started to blush.

" Ready... to...go?" he asked nervously.

" Yeah lets go," she said.

_In town_

" So where do you want to go?" he asked her.

" I don't know, hey how about a clothes shop," she said.

" Okay," he said sadly since he hated going shopping for clothes.

_At the clothes store_

" Hey Temari you done changing in there?" he asked.

" Almost," she said.

" I'll be right back," he said," I'm going to go to the bathroom."

" Okay," she said.

Temari walked out and saw Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten in the shop looking at some new clothes.

" Hey guys," she said.

" Hey Temari," they said in unison.

" So what are you doing here?" they asked.

" I'm on a date," she said.

" So who you going out with?" asked Ino.

" Naruto," she said blushing.

" Naruto!!" they all yelled.

" Yep, he's actually a nice person when you get to know him," she said.

_" N-Na-Naruto is on a d-date with Temari,"_ Hinata thought while her face went red.

" Hey guys did you know that Naruto has to marry several different girls for a mission," she said while whispering so nobody else would here her.

" He does!" yelled Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten.

" Yeah I heard him say that Lady Hokage told him he has to," she said.

" I knew that Lady Hokage asked to talk to him after he almost died after getting killed by an Akatsuki member, but I didn't know it was this," Sakura said.

_" So Naruto can marry as many girls as he wants. Yah I still might get a chance with Naruto,"_ thought Hinata happily,

" Hey guys," said Naruto who had just come back from the bathroom.

" Hey Naruto," they all said almost seductively (except for Hinata and Temari).

" Hi," said Naruto scaredly.

" So we heard of your special mission," said Ino.

" What!? How!?" Naruto yelled.

" Temari told us," Ino said.

" How did you figure this out?" asked Naruto.

" I kind of heard you while you were in the park," she said.

" Okay now you all know about my mission," he said.

" Yeah we do," they said while smiling.

" Temari let me have those clothes and I'll go pay for them and then I'll make a clone to take it back to our house," he said while he grabbed the clothes and went to pay for them.

" So your already living with him," they asked.

" Yeah he was nice enough to give me and Gaara a home while we were here," she said.

" So do you sleep in the same bed as him?" asked Ino.

" Well last night we did and I might've hugged him," she said.

" Oh so you're trying to get ahead before he goes out with anymore girls," said Ino," am I right?"

" Maybe," she said nervously," well I'll go and see what's taking Naruto so long, bye."

" So which one should go out with Naruto next?" asked Sakura.

" Lets play Rock-Paper-Scissors to see," Tenten said.

" Ha I win!" yelled Ino.

" Fine your next, but lets wait until after Naruto marries Temari," said Sakura.

" What makes you think he will marry Temari?" asked Ino.

" Its pretty obvious," said Sakura.

" Fine I'll wait until then," said Ino.

_In Konoha_

" Lets go to a restaurant next," said Naruto.

" Okay lets go," said Temari.

Naruto and Temari walked to a local restaurant, went in, and ordered there food. Naruto then started telling Temari about his life while he was a boy.

" That's awful!" she yelled.

" Yeah even now I still get treated that way just the other day after I got out of the hospital some drunken morons attacked me in my weakened state," he said.

" That's so awful we should go and fine those people that did that to you," she said.

" It's okay let's just eat," he said.

" Okay but..." she muttered.

" It's okay," he said.

After they finished eating they headed back and passed by the old apartment and Naruto stopped all of a sudden.

" What Naruto?" she asked.

" Come with me for a second," he said.

" Okay," she said.

Naruto took her to the basement and past the scrolls hiding the wall and went to the secret balcony.

" Here it is," he said.

" Wow!" she looked at the sunset in amazement.

" This my secret balcony and no one can come here except for me," he said.

" Why I thought all you had to do was pass a few scrolls hiding this palce and you're here," she said.

" Well the first one is a normal one, but the second one is special because only people who stick a piece of their hair on it can get pass it," he said.

" Wow I love this place," she said.

" Yeah," he said.

They both sat down right next to each other and watched the sunset when they looked at each other and then they kissed each other. The kiss was full of passion and it felt like time stopped, but then they stopped to get air.

" Wow you're a good kisser Naruto," she said while blushing.

" You too," he said also blushing.

They both sat there for what seemed like hours, but it was only minutes and then they got up and left when Temari asked him something.

" Hey Naruto," she said.

" What?" he asked.

" Can you add some of my hair to the scroll so I can come here to?" she asked.

" Sure," he said while he got a piece of her hair and stuck it to the scroll and then they headed off to their house.

A/N So what do you think. I'm going to try and get their wedding in on the next chapter, but this is a few days after this date.


	4. Chapter 4: Temari's Wedding

Chapter 4

After their date; Naruto and Temari has spent almost every minute with each other and has increased their relationship. Then something happened one day while they were at a restaurant on a date.

" Temari," said Naruto.

" What Naruto?" Temari asked.

" Will you marry me?" he asked holding out a ring he bought with his mission money.

Temari started crying with happiness and finally said," Yes!" and then she jumped and hugged Naruto.

_A Few Days Later_

" Guys, carry those things over there!" yelled Temari.

" Fine sheesh," said Shikamaru.

" Stop complaining!" she yelled.

" Temari maybe you sh-," started Naruto, but was cut off with Temari yelling," SHUT UP, NARUTO. I'M TRYING TO MAKE THE PERFECT WEDDING!" making Naruto get scared and head back to the house, but on his way back he saw a baby fox and some drunken civilian about to kill him so Naruto ran over to it and punched the guy in the face knocking him out.

" That will show him,"said Naruto," are you okay little guy?"

The fox then made a yipping sound and started licking Naruto's cheek making him laugh.

" Stop little fox. That tickles," he said.

Naruto then picked him up and decided to take him home and then decided to call the fox Kyuubi making the Kyuubi in his mind laugh at the name given to the little thing.

Naruto walked home when he heard something coming at him so he dodged it and hid in the trees looking for who did that when all of a sudden he was attacked from behind making him fall, but Naruto made a clone and handed him Kyuubi and told it to take it back to the house and then he made another 20 of them and sent them looking for whoever did that.

" Have you all found anyone yet?" asked an annoyed Naruto.

" No!" they all yelled.

" Jeez how longer is this going to take," when all of a sudden he sensed someone so he made a clone and sent it towards the location he sensed the person, but he suddenly got attacked by someone again making him fly into a wall.

" Owww!" yelled Naruto in pain.

" Why hello it's you again," said the person.

" Wait I know that voice," said Naruto.

" You should. I mean I was the one who gave you the execution by kiss," she said.

" Wait... Fuka?" he asked.

" Yes," she said.

" I thought you were dead," he said.

" I almost died, but all of a sudden I was healed and I don't know what healed me, but I don't care because I can get my revenge on you," she said.

" Fine then, bring it on!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto ran at Fuka and threw a punch at her, but she easily blocked it and tried to kick him when all of a sudden a shuriken came flying at her, but another Naruto kicked her sending her flying into a tree. Fuka got back up and ran right at Naruto, but suddenly vanishing into thin air and then suddenly was sent flying back into a tree and then he got pinned to it by Fuka who was standing right in front of him holding him in place.

" Time to finish this. Execution by Kiss," she said when she started kissing Naruto.

_" Crap how do I get out of this,"_ thought Naruto who was being french kissed by Fuka.

_" Time to finish this, wait why won't I start sucking out his chakra. It's like I want to kill him, but my body won't let him,"_ thought Fuka who kept on kissing Naruto.

Fuka suddenly pushed her tongue into Naruto's mouth while he was freaking out by this so when he saw her eyes close he pushed her off of him and then ran behind her and trapped her in a binding jutsu.

" Now I need to ask you a question... WHY THE HECK DID U JUST DO THAT I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME!" yelled Naruto.

" I don't know my body just suddenly acted on its own, but don't get it wrong I hate you," she said when all of a sudden she vanished leaving Naruto standing there.

" Well that was certainly weird," Naruto said to himself.

Naruto walked home and then grabbed Kyuubi and decided to take him to Ichiraku Ramen for some food since he was really hungry.

_Back with Temari_

" GO FASTER THE WEDDING IS LATER TODAY!" yelled Temari so loud everyone in the village heard her and suddenly tensed up thanking themselves they weren't there.

" We are going as fast as we can," Kiba said still scared of Temari.

" Well... GO FASTER!" she yelled.

" GOT IT!" they all yelled with fear in their voice.

_At Ichiraku's_

" Well how did you like that?" Naruto asked Kyuubi who made a nod because he was too full to say anything.

" Why that's a cute little fox, Naruto," said someone.

" Oh hey Ayame," said Naruto.

" So I heard you're getting married today. Don't you think you are too young to get married?" asked Ayame.

" Yeah, but Tsunade-baachan gave me a mission to marry tons of different girls," he said kinda embarrassed of the mission.

" Wow I wonder why she wants you to do that?"she asked.

" Because I was almost killed the other day," said Naruto who acted like he didn't care.

" Oh my gosh are you okay!" she yelled with worry in her voice.

" Yeah, but she wants me to marry so many girls because she thinks if I had more backup than I would be safer, but I really don't want to put more people in danger because I'm not strong enough to protect myself," said Naruto while looking mad and angry.

" Don't worry Naruto all Hokage-sama wants to do is protect you and nothing else," she said.

" Yeah, but what she doesn't realize is that while she thinks she's helping me she is actually endangering more lives and I don't want that to happen," he said while pounding his fist on the table scaring Kyuubi.

" Yeah that's true, but I'm sure that any of your wives would give their lives for you anyday," she said.

" Yeah, but that's what I'm worrying about I mean what if I married you and then my enemies decided to pick off my wives one by one; I couldn't stand losing you or anybody else," he said.

" What... Naruto u-us m-m-m-marry," she said while blushing.

Naruto noticed this and then said," No I mean if we did."

" Oh yeah I guess so," she said still blushing.

" Well thanks for the food Ayame. I'll see you later," he said while walking away with Kyuubi in his shirt.

" Me and Naruto marry; no no no I don't like him like that," she said,_" or do I."_

Naruto walked back to his house and put on his tux and then left to go to the wedding while Kyuubi sat on his head.

_At the Wedding Site_

" Hey gu-," Naruto started when he saw all of his friends faces. They were all blood red with anger.

" **Hi Naruto," **they all said in demonic voices.

" Hi guys," said Naruto who was a little scared.

" It's time for your wedding," they all said finally cooling down.

" Yeah, hey Sakura can hold Kyuubi for me?" he asked.

" Sure, where'd you get this cutey?" she asked while petting Kyuubi.

" I saved him from getting killed by a couple of drunken morons," he said.

" Well that was sure nice of you," said Kiba.

" Yeah I know," he said," well it's time."

" Yeah**,**" said Sakura and the rest of the girls kinda sad of not getting married to Naruto first.

" Naruto you're finally here!" yelled Temari.

" Yeah hi Temari," said Naruto.

" Well it's time; you ready Temari," said Naruto.

" Yeah lets do it Naruto," said Temari.

Naruto and Temari went through the wedding and then left back to Naruto's house on a summoned toad with a cloth on the back saying just married.

The End

A/N Hey I need to know which girl do u think Naruto should marry

1. Tsunade

2. Anko

3. Kurenai

4. Hana

5. Fuka


	5. Chapter 5: Master!

A/N Yeah you have a right to be pissed at me for not updating for almost 2 years.

Naruto yawned as he sat up in his bed and felt someone else in it with him. He was about to attack them when he remembered that it was his new wife. He also remembered their *cough* 'activities'

He silently got out of bed and went to take a shower. _" I can't believe I'm married and to Temari of all people. I'm so happy,"_ Naruto thought as he dried his hair and went back to his bedroom. When he got in there he saw  
Temari sitting up and putting on her bra causing him to blush. _" Don't blush idiot, you saw more than that last night,"_ he thought which caused him to blush more. " Why am I thinking like this, it's like there's another me  
inside of me...oh well," Naruto mumbled to himself.

Temari turned around after putting on one of Naruto's shirt, covering all of her torso. " Morning Naruto," she said happily as she jumped out of bed and kissed him. " Good morning Temari," Naruto told her happily as he hugged her and spun themselves around.

Naruto and Temari walked downstairs and saw Gaara sitting on the couch. " Um Gaara what are you doing here? You have your own house," Naruto said.

" I got bored in my house and I came here last night to see if you 2 wanted to do something with me, but I was distracted by your screams. What were you 2 doing?" Gaara asked them, not seeing their blushing faces.

" Oh well you know ehehe," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. " We'll tell you later Gaara so do you want to hang out with us later because Naruto and I were thinking about doing something together?" Temari asked him.

Naruto leaned over to her and asked her," We are?" Temari slapped him on the back of the head and said," No, but I want to spend some alone time with my husband." Naruto did an 'oh' expression and nodded his head.

Gaara looked at them suspiciously before answering them," Yeah sure. I'll see you at 6:00 p.m." and walking out of their house and headed over to his. Naruto and Temari sighed as they collapsed onto the couch. " So do you want some breakfast?" Naruto asked her.

" Yep!" Temari answered happily. " Ok, so can you make some?" Naruto asked her. Temari glared at him before sighing and walking to the kitchen ignoring Naruto's thanks. As she started cooking eggs, she felt arms surround her. " You know I was kidding right? I'll make breakfast besides I'm a better cook than you," he told her.

Temari glared at him and yelled at him," No you're not!" Suddenly the frying pan caught on fire. " Ah!" Temari yelled as she tried to put it out. Naruto sighed as he filled a cup with water and poured it on the pan, putting out the fire. " Okay, I'll wait in the living room ehehe," Temari said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Naruto threw the burnt eggs into the trash and got two more eggs and started frying them. Halfway through frying them, he threw 5 pieces of bacon on top of them and fried them as well.

10 minutes later, he turned off the oven, took out 2 plates, got a spatula, and peeled off 3 egg covered strips of bacon, and sat them on a plate. He then put the other 2 on the other plate. He then poured two glasses of milk and took them out to Temari.

" Here you go," he handed her one of the plates and cup and sat down next to her. He instantly started to eat, stuffing almost all of it into his mouth. " Naruto I don't think I can eat this," Temari told him while picking up one of the strips of bacon. " Why?" he asked her.

" It's covered with eggs," she told him with a straight face. " You like eggs and bacon though," Naruto told her.

" I do, but not on top of each other!" she yelled. Naruto grabbed the strip of bacon she was holding, opened her mouth with one of his hands, threw the strip of bacon into her mouth, forced her to chew, and then forced her to swallow it. Temari sat there looking at the ground silently before yelling," I love these!" and eating the other strip while Naruto smiled at her.

Naruto grabbed the dishes and, after cleaning them, got dressed and headed to the door. " Where are you going Naruto?" she asked him.

" I'm off to get groceries, I'll be back in 20 minutes," Naruto told her before kissing her cheek and leaving the compound.

_Konoha Street_

Naruto walked down the street, ignoring the glares from the civilians. " Stupid civilians," he mumbled to himself as he passed Ichiraku without even realizing and finally got to the store. " Okay, Oiroke no Jutsu," he said quietly and transformed into his female form which he dubbed as Naruko except she had clothes on this time.

She/he walked into the store and walked down the aisles grabbing the food and drinks they needed as well as some gum and chocolate. " Yummy," she/he mumbled to himself with a smile. After finishing, she/he walked to the counter and paid for the items. She/he then pulled out a scroll and stored all of it into the scrolls and put it in her/his pocket.

" Okay done," she/he used the seal he usually uses to turn back to normal, but nothing happened. " What the hell," she/he mumbled. She/he tried again and again, but nothing happened. Suddenly she/he started glowing.

" Ah! What the hell!" Suddenly a huge feeling of pain overwhelmed her/him. Naruko/Naruto lost consciousness.

_3 minutes later_

Naruto groaned as he held his head as he sat up. " What hit me?" he asked himself. " Hello master," he heard.

" What the hell? Ah!" Naruto yelled in shock as he saw his Oiroke form, Naruko, staring at him, wearing nothing. He took off his jacket and threw it on her to cover as much of her as it could. " What happened?" Naruto asked to no one.

A/N And done. Yeah this chapter isnt that long, but I still find it interesting. So that whole list thing of who he will marry in order, I decided to get rid of that. So review and tell me who you would like him to marry and he will marry Hinata way later in the fic so no asking her.


End file.
